In the field of construction, spacer members are often used to define a suitable spacing between deck boards or tiles. As pertains to decking, the desired board spacing can vary depending upon board size and material.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0257468 discloses a four winged/legged tile spacer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,031,684, 4,862,668, and 6,612,045 disclose variations of four winged/legged spacers.
Although spacers with four spacing wings are known, it would be desirable to provide a spacer member that facilitates use for different spacing widths and/or provides advantageous packaging and shipment.